cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Brianna Brown
Brianna Brown (1979 - ) aka. Brianna Lynn Brown Film Deaths *''The Evil Within (2017)'' [Susan]: Accidentally hit by a moving car and killed off-camera after she runs out into the street as Frederick Koehler chases her out of the ice-cream store.She later appears as the possessed Brianna by the demon to haunt Koehler (Nudity Alert : Full Frontal). Television Deaths *''CSI: Stalker (2002)'' [Jane Galloway]: Suffocated with a plastic bag by Doug Hutchison. *''Monk: Mr. Monk and the Astronaut (2006)'' [Joanne Raphelson]: Hanged to death when Jeffrey Donovan puts a rope around her neck, with the other end of the rope attached to a machine that he built (after he first drugs her), then uses a garage door opener hidden inside a doll (which he had mailed to her house) to activate the machine, causing it to lift her off the ground. Her body is seen when Wanda Acuna discovers her (staged to appear that she committed suicide), and the murder is later shown in a flashback when Tony Shalhoub explains what happened. *''Criminal Minds: Pleasure Is My Business (2009)'' [Megan Kane]: Commits suicide by drinking her own rodenticide to avoid being caught by the BAU and the police, she dies while talking to Thomas Gibson. *''Homeland: Clean Skin (2011)'' [Lynne Reed]: Shot twice through her chest (once through the nipple of her left breast, then through her heart) point blank by the driver who walked her to the door of the towncar before she enters. Her body is later seen as Claire Danes arrives minutes after only to find Brianna's dead body in the alley behind the club and again seen in the morgue where Claire meets Brianna's parents. *''General Hospital (October 2011)'' [Lisa Niles]: Bludgeoned to death with a wrench by Jason Cook. *''CSI: Tressed to Kill (2012)'' [Paula Bingham]: Throat slashed by William Ragsdale. *''Castle: I, Witness (2015)'' [Eva Whitfield]: Bludgeoned to death with some object by Audrey Marie Anderson. Notable Connections *Mrs. Richie Keen (film director) Gallery Brianna Brown - The Evil Within.JPG|Brianna Brown's death in The Evil Within Brianna Brown - Homeland_Clean Skin.JPG|Brianna Brown in Homeland: Clear Skin briannabrowncsi2.jpg|Brianna Brown in CSI: Tressed to Kill briannabrowncastle.jpg|Brianna Brown in Castle: I, Witness Category:Actresses Category:Producers Category:American actors and actresses Category:1979 Births Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by plastic bag Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Female throat slit Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Nude Category:Nudity Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:General Hospital cast members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Homeland Cast Members Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:DC Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Deaths in Castle Tv Series Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Drop Dead Diva Cast Members